Books and Coffee
by DeanlovesCas
Summary: Coffee Shop AU. Spock works at a small run down library and hardly ever gets out. When Bones insists his friend gets out he takes him to a coffee shop where the infamous James T. Kirk works. Spirk SpockXKirk KirkXSpock Implied: McKirk
1. Chapter 1

The library was empty, just two men stood at the front desk. Everyone had left the small run down place half an hour ago. With just ten minutes till closing it was just about time for the staff to go home as well. Well all except for one Vulcan who seemed to like to stay hours after the little library had closed.

"Do you ever get out of this place?" Doctor Leonard McCoy rose an eyebrow as he looked up at his Vulcan friend.

"Of course. When I am off work I go home to my apartment." Spock answered as he re-stocked a shelf with new books that had arrived to the library that day.

"That's not what I meant." Leonard sighed and grabbed a book from the Vulcan's hand. "I meant do you ever go out and have any fun? It seems every time I come in here you're always working."

The Vulcan paused and glanced down, "This is fun to me."

His answer was met by an eye roll from the doctor, "You need to get out more. How about you close down a bit early and come to get a drink with me. My friend runs a small coffee shop just down the street."

Spock glanced down at the pile of brand new books and sighed. "Leonard, I really need to get these books organized."

The older man was tired of his friend excuses. It was time to use force, he grabbed the Vulcan by the sleeve of his blue sweater and pulled him towards to door. "I'll come help you organize them tomorrow. C'mon you need a break from all these dusty old books."

"Wait Leonard-" Spock was quickly cut off by his friend.

"No excuses!"

The Vulcan let a small sigh fall from his lips as he glanced back at the un-organized pile of books that would be left there till tomorrow morning.

The day had been going by slowly for James T. Kirk. There had only been a few customers come through and hardly anyone he could flirt with besides his coworker Nyota Uhara.

Jim groaned and pushed himself up onto the counter, "We still have an hour before closing!"

"Get off the counter! Our customers get their drinks off there!" Nyota slapped the blonde haired man upside the head.

"You're no fun. Anyone ever tell you that?" Jim slipped himself off the counter and stood behind the cash register once again.

The slender woman rolled her eyes and walked to the back room ignoring what her coworker had said.

Jim slid a hand through his hair and glanced up as the bell at the door went off signaling customers had come. A grin spread across Jim's face as he saw who it was, "Hey there Bones! Haven't seen you come in for a while!"

"I've been busy. I actually have a real career unlike a certain someone I know." Leonard lead the way up to the counter and smiled.

Jim chuckled and rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah." Jim paused to take a look at the taller man standing behind Leonard. Finally someone he could flirt with. " Whose this cutie you brought with you?" the man gave a wink to the Vulcan standing behind his friend.

The dark haired man turned to look back at the quiet Vulcan whose cheeks had flushed a light shade of green. "Oh this is Spock. He's a friend, he works just down the street at the library."

"Haven't seen you around before." The blonde haired man gave a polite smile.

Spock stayed silent and stared down at his feet.

"He doesn't get out much." Leonard spoke up for him.

"Hm, well anyways what can I get you two?" Jim tilted his head to the side as he asked.

"The normal" answered Leonard as the Vulcan's eyes scanned across the menu above.

It took just a few moments before the Vulcan spoke up, "A small green tea for me."

"Coming right up." Jim grinned at Spock and gave him yet another wink.

It took just a few minutes before Jim had their drinks for them. "Here you guys are." Jim made sure his hand brushed up against the Vulcan's as he handed the taller man his tea. A soft blush crossed the Vulcan's cheeks as he looked away and just nodded to the man as a thanks.

"How much do we owe you?" Leonard spoke up.

Jim smiled and glanced up at his dark haired friend, "Nothing it's on the house tonight."

Surprised by his friends answer Leonard slipped a few one dollar bills into the tip jar. "Alright then. Thanks Jim."

"Anytime," Jim gave a polite smile, then glanced back over at the Vulcan, "Come back soon."

Leonard rolled his eyes and shot Jim a small glare that seemed to say 'stop flirting'.

A chuckle passed through the blonde haired mans lips he watched as the two dark haired men walked towards the door, "Have a nice night!" he shouted before they walked out.

"Were those customers?" Nyota stuck her head out from the back room.

"Yeah." Jim grinned and nodded, "It was just Bones and a Vulcan friend."

"A Vulcan?" Nyota's eyebrows raised in surprise. Vulcans were hardly seen on Earth, it was very rare to see one just walk into your shop.

Jim nodded in response, "Perhaps today wasn't such a waist of a day like I thought."

Nyota gave another classic roll of her eyes. "Get back to work, there are still forty-five minutes till closing time."

"Yes m'am." Jim gave a smirk and turned back around to his cash register, waiting for more customers that probably wouldn't come.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thanks to everyone who has favorited and followed this story! And the reviews! It hasn't even been a day yet since I uploaded this I am so happy! Anyways here is chapter two! It's longer then the first chapter! Enjoy! :)_

* * *

Just as Leonard had promised he came the next day to help Spock restock the messy shelves full of new books. He even alphabetized them, with Spocks help of course. With the small library now ready to open the two men stood at the front desk of the library. Leonard leaned against one of the book shelves and looked at the Vulcan. "So how about going to the coffee shop again today?"

Spock looked away from the poor little worn down book he was fixing up. "You said I needed a break, not two or three."

"I just thought maybe you'd be interested in seeing Jim again. He seemed to take a liking to you." There was a hint of jealousy in Leonard's voice as he spoke.

At the mention of the blonde mans name the Vulcan's cheeks tinged a slight green, he averted his eyes back to the book. "He was a nice man, but I am not looking for a partner. I am only on Earth for a little while till my mother gets feeling better anyways."

Spock's mother was sick, very sick. She was in the hospital under Leonard's teams care, they were doing everything they possibly could for her. But so far even with all the technology they currently had all the tests were turning up negative. No one could figure out what was wrong with her, and Spock was not leaving this planet until his mother was alive and feeling better.

"You know we're trying our best Spock." Leonard glanced down, he felt bad for the Vulcan, with his mother being human she was more prone to disease and sickness then Spock or his father was.

"I understand Leonard." sadness crept its way into Spock's voice, but he quickly cleared his throat and pushed it back. "My father wants to see her, but he can not leave our new planet. With fewer than 10,000 Vulcans left he needs to be there."

"I'm sorry. Tell him we're doing everything we can." Bones walked over and ruffled up Spocks hair. "Cheer up kid. We'll figure this out."

Spock nodded, "Thank you. Perhaps, a break today is just what I need."

A smile spread across Leonard's lips he was happy to see his friend actually doing more than overworking himself. "So you do know how to do more than work yourself to the bone?" The doctor grabbed his small briefcase leaning against the desk. "However, I won't be able to join you this time. I'm scheduled tonight till eleven. So tell Jim I said hey."

Spock gave another nod, "Alright." although Spock was more than just a little nervous to see Jim by himself.

"See ya!" Leonard gave a grin before walking out of the library briefcase in hand.

* * *

It was just an hour before closing again when Jim had heard the bell of the door ring, there was a blizzard outside. '_Who could possibly be coming to get coffee in this weather?' _Jim thought to himself. As his blue eyes shifted up he was pleased to see a snow covered Vulcan, his red scarf was hugging his neck tightly, and his grey pull over was clinging close to his thin body.

"Spock, right?" Jim spoke up and gave a polite grin to the Vulcan.

The Vulcan shook the snow off himself and gave a small nod, "Yes, and you are Jim if I remember right."

"That's my name." Jim leaned up against the counter and watched as the Vulcan fiddled with his wallet. "Anyway's what can I get you on this freezing cold day?"

Spock didn't even have to look at the menu this time, he just ordered the same as before, "A small green tea, and make it extra warm if you can."

Jim chuckled he grabbed a small cup and turned his back to the Vulcan going to make the drink, "Anything for a cute Vulcan such as yourself."

Once again a small blush crossed the Vulcan's cheeks, if they weren't already green from the cold outside they certainly were green now. Spock was finding it rather hard to conceal his emotions around this man, although he had no idea why.

Jim turned around just minutes later holding a steaming hot drink in his hands, "That'll be $3.50. I'd love to give it you for free again, but Scotty got mad at me for giving away free drinks this morning."

Spock dug out the cash from his wallet, "So you give away free drinks often?"

"Only to the cute ones." Jim smiled taking the money from Spock and handing him the hot drink.

"I hope you're not planning on going back out there, it's a blizzard."

"I will be fine." Spock dumped the change Jim had given back to him into the tip jar.

The blonde shook his head, "There's still about fifty minutes before closing, why not stay and wait till it dies down?"

The Vulcan turned and looked out the window, Jim was right it was nothing but white out there. "I suppose it will not hurt to stay for just a few minutes." Spock slipped himself into a chair and set his drink onto the table in front of him.

"It gives me someone to talk to." Jim grinned and grabbed a rag to wipe down tables.

Jim went around wiping down the tables he tried making small talk with the Vulcan as he did, "So what brings you down here to Earth?"

There was a pause before the Vulcan answered, "My mother, she's human and is currently living down here. She is sick so I came to keep an eye on her and help take care of her"

"Oh." Jim frowned a bit, "I'm sorry to hear that."

"It is fine. I have confidence Leonard and his team will find what her illness is." Spock glanced down at his cup of tea and put it to his lips to sip it carefully.

"Bones is the best doctor I know." Jim reached Spocks table and sat down across from the Vulcan. "And he's my best friend."

Brown eyes met blue as Spock looked up to the man sitting across from him, "Leonard seems to be jealous of your flirting with me."

"Eh, we used to date way back when we were teens. I don't think he ever got over me, but we are still best friends and roommates even." Jim gave a smile, "I've moved on, but I think Bones still gets jealous."

Once again the Vulcan sipped his tea, "I understand. Perhaps you should stop flirting in front of him then."

"That's no fun!" Jim grinned.

"I do not understand you humans." Spock's eyebrows furrowed together.

The blonde chuckled, "I don't think humans understand humans."

Nyota stuck her head out from the back room as she heard Kirk's voice, "Hey, get back to work!"

"I'm just entertaining our customer!" Jim smiled and looked at his coworker. Nyota walked out from the back room, "So this is the Vulcan?"

Jim gave a nod and stood up, "Yup, this is Spock. Spock this is my co worker, Nyota Uhara."

Spock gave a nod towards her, "It is nice to meet you." Spock slowly stood to his feet and looked outside. "I should be leaving. The storm has died down and I need to go see my mother."

Jim smiled, "It was nice talking to you. I hope you'll come back." Kirk held his hand out for the Vulcan to shake.

Spock reached out and took the man's hand, "I do like the tea here. And the service is great. I believe I will be back." The Vulcans lips turned up the slightest into a smile.

"Great." Jim grinned, he watched Spock tighten the scarf around his neck and walk out the door. Making sure to check out the Vulcans behind.

"You need to stop flirting with the customers." Nyota sent a glare towards Jim.

"Yeah sure, whatever you say." Kirk waved his hand and walked back behind the cash register. "It's not like he seemed to mind anyways."


End file.
